


Every 100 Years

by gurl3677



Category: orignal work
Genre: Death, F/M, Past Lives, Romance, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurl3677/pseuds/gurl3677
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every 100 years the same girl continues to reappear in his undead life.  Jerry loves her and loses her. But in the year 2012, when he finds her again in a same town in Ohio, he decides he's done losing her.  But this time, she has boyfriend. Will she leave the boyfriend for Jerry?  Will she remember her other lives?  Can she accept Jerry for what he is, a vampire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meet

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review so I know people are reading this and if you like it.

Every 100 years, she reappeared back into his undead life. Every time he re-found her, he had to get to know her again, convince her to let him court her, make her fall in love with him, only to lose her again. He wanted to turn her but she always resisted at first then, when he'd finally get her to agree, something would happen and she would die. A few life times she had been lost to sickness, or war, or murder. Every time he was the one to find her after she had passed. At the end of the 100 years after her first reappearnce, he went looking for her. She always reappeared in the same area but at the usual time she should popped back up, Jerry couldn't find her anywhere. Not until he moved to America and by then, he had given up on seeing her again. 

As a rule, vampires can eat and drink like humans. They didn't need too but they could. He had just moved to the small town in Ohio and was out scouting his area when he found her again. He had stopped in at a twenty-four hour diner because usually that was where he could find easy targets, drunks, druggies, and whores. His favorite type of targets, people who would not be missed. That was what he was expecting to find, not her.

" Hello, my name is Lyric and I will be waiting on you." The petite girl with chestnut hair said as she set a menu down in front of him. Jerry's eyes pulled up slowly. He'd know that voice anywhere. Accent was different as English wasn't her usual language but it was her. He locked eyes with her dark blue ones and his undead heart stopped, again. Her eyes were the same. They still sparkled, even her scent was the same. Her smile was still bright but it was also slowing fading as she stared at him. " Hey, are you okay?" She asked with real concern. That was her, always worried about other people. Jerry shook his head lightly. 

" Ah, yeah. I'm sorry, did you say your name was Lyric?" He asked. Elizabetha, Julianna, Catherine, it didn't matter what her name was. Her smile was back as she rolled her eyes.

" I know, I know!" She shook her head as she spoke. " My dad taught music and no, I don't have a sister or brother named Music." Jerry smiled as his arms came to rest on the table top.

" Of course not." He said, clasping his hands together.

" So can I get you something to drink? We have coffee, Pepsi products, tea...." Her soft voice trailed off.

" Coffee and my name is Jerry." He said. Lyric smiled.

" Well it's nice to meet you, Jerry. I will be right back with your coffee." She said before she turned away. He still loved the way she said his name and he still loved to watch her walk. " Look at me." He whispered. She was back at the counter but she glanced over her shoulder at him. He smiled as they caught eyes. She blushed from being caught then looked away to pour his drink. He grinned and looked down at the menu. She was 100 years late but she was back.

He barely paid attention when the door to the diner opened. He glanced up at the group of guys then back at his menu. He needed to plan on how he was going to get her alone and make her fall for him again. One guy suddenly made Jerry's head snap up again. He frowned and fought himself as his fangs wanted to snap into place. The guy had her scent all over him. He was leaning against the counter with a grin. Lyric smiled and went over to him. She leaned in and lightly kissed his mouth. Jerry felt his chest rumble and realized he was growling.

Lyric parted from the guy then started over to Jerry. She jumped slightly when the guy smacked her on the ass. She laughed as she made her way to the table. She set down the coffee and a handful of creams. The guy was still grinning as he walked over to join his friends. Jerry dropped his eyes quickly as he gripped the menu. 

" That your boyfriend?" Jerry asked as he forced himself to stare at the menu.

" Oh, yeah, sorry. I don't usually let him act like that in front of customers." Lyric said. He dropped the menu.

" He's a lucky guy." Jerry said as he looked up at her. " You're very beautiful." He smiled when Lyric blushed.

" Well I don't know about that but thank you. Are you ready to order?" She asked.

" I'll just have eggs, scrambled." He said as he leaned forward, letting his arms rest on the table again. Lyric smiled and took the menu from him. 

" That's all?" She asked. He shrugged.

" That's all, Lyric. Thank you." He said.

" Okay, well it won't take long." She said. 

As she walked away, he glared at her boyfriend who was staring at her ass. Her boyfriend's friends were staring too, nudging him and laughing. Jerry wanted to fly across the room and rip out all their throats. He could hear the vulgar comments his friends were making. The boyfriend was nodding and grinning as he licked his lips. They whispered about her bedroom style and her body. They said things he was sure she'd be upset if she heard. 

There had been a few times that she had had lovers or suitors but Jerry had quickly put an end to them. In the old country, hundreds of years ago, it hadn't been hard to kill people off. People used to go missing and turn up dead all the time. Jerry had wealth, always had, so even if she had suitors before, her fathers had always chosen Jerry over the rest because of what he could provide for her. It was one of her suitors that had killed her once. On the night that was to be Jerry and her, Elizabetha, wedding, the suitor stabbed Elizabetha through the heart. She had died before Jerry had found her. The suitor was found later that night, his arms and legs ripped off. His throat had been slashed and he had died from the blood lost. But times were different and Jerry was going to have to be careful.

XXXXXX

Jerry was perched in a tree outside of her apartment window. It was pitch black but his eyes didn't need light to see. His fangs were out and he was gripping the tree branch as he watched her with her boyfriend. Her hands were on his shoulders and she was riding him hard. His back was arched, his hands were gripping her hips and he was moaning. Lyric's eyes were closed as she moved. It didn't take long before the boyfriend finished, moaning loudly. 

Jerry watched as the couple moved through the apartment. They had gotten dressed almost as soon as the boyfriend came. Now they were walking to her door. When her front door opened, Jerry inhaled deeply. The boyfriend had been able to cum but Lyric was still aroused. Jerry shook his head. She had not cum and the dick hadn't even tried to get her off once he was finished. Jerry wanted to rip him up even more. He had always had sure she came when they were together.

After a quick kiss, the boyfriend left, driving away quickly. Jerry waited in his spot by the tree. She went back into her room and opened her window. She sighed as she shook her head. She was disappointed, Jerry could smell it. She pulled the shade down so he moved closer, perching on the window sill. He could hear her changing her clothes a second before she slipped into her bed. He waited for a while before he heard her soft, sleeping breathing.

" Dream of me." He whispered. " Dream of me and remember it in the morning."

XXXXXX

" Elizabetha." Her eyes shut a second before his hands came to her shoulders. She smiled as her dark lover pulled her back into his chest. He planted a kiss on her shoulder, sucking in some of her skin. She moaned at the sensation. His hands came around her corset and cupped her breasts through it. She pushed her hips back into his, making him chuckle against her. " Our wedding is but a few weeks away. Are you so impatient, my love?" 

" I do not spend my days with you. It is not my fault that when you come to me at night I am in need." She said. He chuckled again and turned her. Her hair was pulled up in beautiful braids, fastened against the back of her head.

" I wish your hair to be down." He said as he bent down to kiss her neck. " Why must it always be arranged in such a way?" His voice was growling into her neck.

" Take it down, please. Drink from me as we mate." Elizabetha whispered. She knew what she was asking. He couldn't get her pregnant so there was no worry of that. They mated every chance they got. He only drank from her every couple of days as to not drain her strength. After they were married, they were going to wait only a few weeks then he was going to turn her. He was going to make her like him. 

He had her hair down and her gown on the floor quickly. His body covered hers as they made out. Her tongue was exploring his fangs and when Jareth, as he was called in that lifetime, couldn't take it anymore he pulled his mouth from hers. She turned her head to give him better access to her neck. He growled as his fangs completely descended. 

The minute his fangs sank into her neck, he entered her. Elizabetha cried out and arched her back. Her hands tighten on his hips. He drew slowly on her vein as he started to move against her. This was how she always wanted it, him in her vein at the same time he was inside her. When his mouth was between her legs, he alternated from drawing on the veins in her legs to sucking on her center. Both could bring her to orgasm quickly. Her hips picked up her pace when he started drawing harder on her. 

" I love you." She whispered. Jareth's eyes opened and he pulled his fangs back from her neck.

" And I love you, Elizabetha." He whispered. " We shall be together forever."

" Forever." She whispered as she started to cum

XXXXXX

The force of the dream orgasm woke Lyric straight up. She was clutching her blankets as she came hard. Her eyes snapped shut again as she moaned. Her heart was racing and her breath was hitching. When it finally started to leave her body, Lyric lay flat against her bed, taking to take slow breaths. She opened her eyes and looked around in completely surprise.

" What the fuck!" She asked out loud. She was sweating around her hairline. " Where the hell did that come from?" Lyric brought her hands to her hair. " Holy shit that was good and I wasn't even touching myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Please Review!*

Lyric was wiping down the counter when the bell over the door rang out the next night. She looked up to see Jerry walk in. She blushed and dropped her eyes right away. The memory of the dream came flooding back to her. Why did she dream of him? Why had she been dressed so weirdly? She had been speaking French but in the real world, she hadn't spoken French since high school and that was fourteen years ago.

" Lyric, right?" Jerry's voice came over her suddenly, as if he had rushed to the counter. Lyric looked up and found him sitting directly in front of her with a smile. She blushed again and turned away.

" Yeah, that's right." She said as she pretended to be cleaning the other counter. Jerry's smile turned into a grin as he stared at her back. " And your name is Jerry." 

" Very good." He said. He watched as she reached up and grabbed a coffee cup.

" Coffee?" She asked.

" That would be great." Jerry said. Her heart was racing, he could hear it. She was also trying to take slow, deep breaths. The bell rang behind him, making her glance over her shoulder. She smiled and looked back to the coffee. Jerry didn't need to turn around to know her ' boyfriend' had arrived.

" Hey, honey." The man's voice made Jerry want to rip out his vocal cords. Lyric smiled as she poured Jerry's coffee. Jerry cleared his throat as the guy laid his hands on the counter top. Jerry's eyes went down to his left hand. He frowned.

" Hi, Nick." She said when she faced them both. 

" Meet up after work?" Nick asked. Lyric set Jerry's cup down and nodded.

" Sure thing." Nick glanced at Jerry then back at her.

" Alright, Honey. Later than." He said before he walked away. Lyric smiled as she set some creamers down in front of Jerry. She turned around and grabbed a menu. Jerry wrapped his hands and fingers around the cup to keep himself from launching at Nick.

" So I thought you said he was just your boyfriend." Jerry asked. 

" He is." Lyric said as she turned back around.

" Than why does he wear a ring on his left hand?" Jerry asked. Lyric frowned and set the menu down in front of him.

" He doesn't wear a ring." She said.

" Well, not in front of you, maybe. But he wears one. Look his hand, he has a tan line." Jerry pretended to be looking at the menu. When she didn't say anything, he looked up at her. She was absently wiping the counter in front of him again, staring hard at her rag.

" He said they weren't together anymore." She said softly. Jerry set the menu down and clasped his hands together.

" Well, if that's true, than he won't have the tan line." He said just as softly. Lyric was frowning as she worked. Jerry sat back and sighed. " Look, I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I shouldn't have said anything, it's just that I notice things, you know." Lyric shook her head and looked up at him.

" No, it's okay." She said quickly. " I'm not that kind of girl, you know. I'm not a home wrecker or anything." Jerry smiled and leaned forward again.

" No, you're not. I can tell that about you." He said. Lyric put her arms on the counter so their faces were close together.

" See, when I met him, I thought he was single. Than I found out he was married but he promised me that they were over. " She said. Jerry nodded. His hands were clasped together again.

" Of course he did, Lyric. That's what guys like him do." He said.

" I was stupid to believe him." Lyric said as she dropped her eyes to the counter. Jerry placed a hand on her arm.

" Love is blind." He said softly. Lyric shook her head and met his brown eyes again.

" I'm not in love with him." She said. 

" Is the sex just good?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, making him smile.

" For him it is." She said.

" Than why do you stay?" Jerry asked. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly shut it again.

" Lyric," She pulled away from Jerry and looked at her boyfriend. " everything okay?" Jerry sat back and looked at him.

" She was just letting me know the specials." He said with an easy smile. " That's all, guy." 

XXXXXX

" If you aren't still married or wearing your ring then why do you have a tan line?" Lyric asked. Jerry was sitting, unnoticed, on top of the diner. He was listening to the couple fight. Nick and Lyric were in the back outside at the end of her shift.

" I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a tan line." Nick said.

" Nick, I saw it." She said.

" Did you?" He snapped. " Did you see it or did your new little friend see it?" 

" What friend?" She asked.

" Mr. I'll just have coffee. Mr. I have only come here so I can stare at your ass." Nick said. Jerry grinned as he nodded. 

' Nice nicknames.' He thought.

" Oh come on, Nick! He's not staring at my ass." She snapped. ' On no, he's right, I am." Jerry said to himself. " This isn't about Jerry." 

" Jerry? He's been here twice and you're on first name bases with him?" Nick yelled.

" You are deflecting, knock it off! Why are you wearing your wedding ring?" Lyric asked.

" Lyric, let it go. I'm not wearing my ring." He defended.

" Than I want to go to your place tonight." Lyric said. 

' Good girl, lead me to him.'

" Come on, Honey, let's just go to your place and talk this out." Nick said.

" Spend the night with me." Lyric said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" Damn it, Lyric!" Nick yelled. 

" You haven't left her!" Jerry could hear the frown in her voice. 

' Get mad, Love. You're so sexy when you're mad.'

" This is just bullshit!" Nick yelled. " I'm not fucking listening to this!" 

" Nick!" Lyric called out.

" Fuck it!" Nick yelled back. Jerry could tell Nick was walking away. He stood up and jumped down quietly. He landed right behind Lyric. She was holding her arms over her chest. She sighed as Nick disappeared around the side of the building. She shook her head.

" I need a drink." She muttered as she turned around. She jumped and dropped her bag. Jerry smiled and reached down to pick up it up.

" Sorry, Lyric. I didn't mean to scare you." He said. He handed her the bag. She cleared her throat and reached out for it.

" What are you doing back here?" She asked softly. He made sure their finger tips touched as they passed off the bag and he didn't miss the blush she started to sport. He motioned to his head to the truck parked in the parking lot.

" Just getting ready to leave. Did I hear you say you needed a drink?" He asked.


End file.
